Following Little Brother's Lead
by FromTheAshesBloomCherryTrees
Summary: Just some in-character I hope RinXSesshomaru fluff. An passing encounter with one's younger brother turns out to be surprisingly inspiring. Enjoy!


**(A/N; Yello! My Peeps~ Just a few F.Y.I.s before you start reading; Rin is older, let's say somewhere around 16. I refused to say those two names said over 100 times each in 1 movie. Oh, I left Jakken out for convenience. I think it pointless and fluffy. I hope you like!)**

Sesshomaru didn't understand his hooligan little brother and his… freaky woman's way of showing affection. It made no sense to his superior intellect; they hated yet loved the other? It was enough to irritate his basically frozen heart. They would fight side-by-side, and then face-in-face battles? Then they would make up, happy and all those disgusting things. It was, oh, so confusing.

Just a short while before his thoughts began pondering his relations, they had crossed paths. With his woman on his back (literally) Sesshomaru's disturbed half-brother was, he was licking her cheek! Upon her left cheek was a light cut, just deep enough to tear the skin. He had always known his half-brother to strange, even for a half-breed, but…he was licking her! His personal time was cut short by his girl eyeing Sesshomaru. "Oh! Hello, Sesshomaru! How've you and your party been doing? Is Rin with you? I have something I thought she might like from my home."

Finally stopping for a breath, Sesshomaru took the only opening he would ever get "Greetings, lower life forms. I and my party are alive. No. I will deliver the item." His little brother took this as an insult. (It was) "Hey! My life holds the same value as yours! Higher even! Keh!" A very, very scary glare from his companion allowed no more words to this statement. His piggy-back rider, the only one of the two who followed all of Sesshomaru's straight, blunt answers said "Okay, then please give her this and tell her it's from us two. Believe it or not it was this was his idea. Oh, and do please tell your companions 'Hello!' for us."

As she said this with a smile, she handed Sesshomaru a small box. He took it and said to his half-brother, his disagreeable, disturbed little brother "Thanks to your blatant actions you have given me something. For that I thank you." He sashayed off after a nod of acknowledgement towards both of them. His legs gave out, he couldn't be more shocked if Sesshomaru turned him into a bird. His girly friend was just as stunned, yet managed to ask "Did…. Sesshomaru… just thank you?...." "I…. don't… know…." Then to his girly he turned, they both still on the ground, said "Oh no! I think Sesshomaru's dying!" For all his foul talk and action, he still had a heart of a innocent child. "Oh!" For she had than seen the tears welled up in his eyes that had threatened to flow at the corners the rimmed, when he had turned to face her. "Dear, I don't think he's dying. ….. Just very, very ill. That's all. Don't worry he's got Jakken to take care of him." This only added terror to his features. "Oh no! Jakken'll kill him faster than whatever's wrong with him! He's a pain in my side, but he's also the only family I have!" "Don't worry, now that I think about it, I doubt Rin will let Jakken near Sesshomaru and help him herself. After we join everyone, let's pay them a visit. 'Kay?" Only his girly could do this to him, heck his girly was the only one he'd ever let see this side of himself.

Sesshomaru then went to where Rin was sleeping, for it was a little after dawn. She woke to what most people would find terrifying, (not that Rin would know) but a sight that pleased, more than likely only, her. A cold, cold stare from Sesshomaru. Rin, blinking away sleep from her eyes, stood up to greet him. Sesshomaru's face, as cold and blank as ever, looked upon her face to see a cut similar, nearly identical to the one upon a face he had recently seen, but on the opposite cheek. She happily stated it was good to see Sesshomaru this morning and would start a fire. He held out to her a small box, the one he was to deliver. She saw it "Thank you. Who is it from?" She tried to take the object from his hand, but Sesshomaru wasn't letting go. "It's from imbeciles. They say 'Hello!'" He then leaned forward, followed little brother's lead, and licked Rin's right cheek where her skin was lightly pierced. Sesshomaru let go of the box, (as did Rin) and walked out side to, well, to stand there. Stand there and wait for her reaction. Rin was in shock at the sudden and bizarre show of affection. After she got over it she ran outside and tackled him with a hug and a big smile. =)


End file.
